An interface for transmitting video data to a display may, if it transmits full rate uncompressed data, consume significant amounts of power and may require large numbers of parallel data channels or data channels capable of transmitting high rate data, either of which may increase cost. Related art standards for transmitting video data, such as the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) Display Stream Compression (DSC) Standard, may compress each picture or frame individually, and, as a result, achieve a compression ratio that may not be acceptable in some applications.
Intraframe coding may create no dependency between a current frame and a previous or subsequent picture frame. Temporal coding, however, may code a reference frame, and a plurality of subsequent frames may be predicted frames that contain only differences between the original and the reference. It may not be possible to decode a predicted frame without the original, and this may result in an average compression over a group of frames that may be significantly less than the compression achieved with a method using intraframe coding only. Examples of temporal coding codecs include MPEG-2, ITU-T Rec., H.264, Rec. H.265, etc.
However, there is still a need for a method and apparatus for coding that provides improved performance.